Li Li's revenge (The Prank War)
by Masterpiece Stories
Summary: Li Li's annoying next door neighbor constantly annoys and embarrasses her with pranks. Deciding that she has had enough of his antics, Li Li sets out on a mission to prank him back for revenge.


It was a sunny day in the Valley of the Four Winds. All was quiet at the Stormstout house. Chen Stormstout was gone, headed out to the grocery store, leaving Li Li to enjoy the day by herself.

Li Li had just finished doing her hair and getting dressed. She wasn't planning on going exploring today but she still enjoyed seeing herself in the mirror dressed up in her adventurer's garb.

She just finished putting on her shoulderguards and slung her satchel around her back. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled as she liked what she saw. Her decorative shoulderguards, her freshly washed red shirt and pants which had her family sealed adorned on the chest, her shoes, and her gloves.

Even though she was too young to go out into the world on her own, she still enjoyed the thought of being an adventurer one day, and enjoyed seeing her explorer's outfit in the mirror.

As Li Li looked into the mirror with a smile and straightened up her collar a bit she realized something was missing from her outfit. Before she could think she felt something grab onto the waist of her pants. Suddenly her pants were pulled to the ground, exposing her bright pink underwear.

Li Li looked behind herself over the shoulder, seeing her obnoxious next door neighbor, Foxpaw, who was a young pandaren like herself but was a boy and liked to bully her.

Foxpaw was laughing to himself as he pointed at her underwear. "Ha ha ha! Gotcha!" He said, proud of himself that he was able to sneak into her house and catch her by surprise.

Li Li lowered her eyebrows and pursed her lips in annoyance as her neighbor continued to try to annoy her.

"Hey Li Li, forget something?" He said holding up her belt that she was missing.

Li Li gasped and turned around. "Give that back!" She said trying to lunge for her belt but her pants that were around her ankles caused her to trip and fall forward onto her stomach.

Foxpaw started to burst into laughter as she fell down.

Li Li grumbled as she laid on her belly on the floor. She lifted her head and rested her cheek on her palm as she kept her eyebrows lowered. "Are you going to leave me alone?" She said with a slight growl in her voice.

"Not if you keep making this so easy." He said leaning against the side of her bedroom door as he twirled the belt around. "Catch you later, Neighbor." He said in a mocking tone as he dropped the belt in front of her and left her bedroom to exit her house.

Li Li got back up on her feet and pulled up her pants. She then picked up the stolen belt and fastened it around her waist before storming out of the house.

Once Li Li was out on the front yard, she saw Foxpaw casually strolling back to his own house while whistling.

Li Li lowered her eyebrows. This was the third time this week Foxpaw had pranked her. This Time Li Li was ready for some revenge. She grinned as she began to plot ways to get back at him.

Some time later Li Li snuck into Foxpaw's yard and started to climb up onto the roof of his house. In her hands was a bucket full of mud. She snickered to herself as she casually tiptoed on the roof until she was positioned over the entrance to the house, ready to dump the mud onto him as soon as he entered or left the house.

She had the bucket in hand, ready at a moment's notice to strike. She tried to keep her breathing and any other noise down so she wouldn't be detected. As she grinned to herself she suddenly heard a noise coming from behind her.

"Don't you know I like to relax on the roof?" Said Foxpaw cockily as he stood behind her. He was up there all along but decided to hide behind the chimney when he heard her coming up.

Before Li Li could turn around Foxpaw used his hands and pushed her off the roof. Li Li yelled as she fell off the roof but her fall was broken as she landed face-first into a gigantic pile of manure.

She pulled he face out of the manure and immediately wrenched in disgust, feeling sick to her stomach. "Oh god..." she said as the stench was unbearable.

Foxpaw sat down on the edge of the roof, gently whistling a merry tune as he relaxed and took it easy while watching her crawl out of the manure.

Li Li looked up to him and growled. "This isn't over!" She said throwing her hands in the air and stomping off toward her house to get cleaned up.

Foxpaw chuckled to himself and laid down on the roof happily as she stormed back into her house.

A few minutes later Li Li was in the shower, using a ton of soap to wash herself and get the stink off of her body. "I'll get him next time...I should have seen it coming... I should have waited until I saw him first before going over." She said as she continued to wash herself.

She lathered her hair with shampoo and began to rinse her hair, digging out all the disgusting manure from her hair. The nice warm water washed away all the filth and made her feel good.

After finishing scrubbing every inch of her body she reached forward and turned the water off. She reached through the shower curtains to grab her towel but she couldn't grab anything.

Li Li poked her head out from behind the curtains to see that her towel was gone, and much to her dismay, the clean clothes that she had laid out were gone too. She gasped realizing that someone took her clothes, immediately she knew it was Foxpaw.

As she got out of the shower she heard a loud scraping from outside the door. As she tried to open the bathroom door she realized she couldn't move the door. Something was barring the door from being opened.

Foxpaw chuckled from outside. "Going to have to find some other way out." He said, having moved a table in front of the bathroom door so she couldn't get out.

Li Li felt like she was about to explode with anger. "If I get my hands on you..." She said growling, but Foxpaw didn't seem phased. Before she could finish her sentence she heard him whistling the same tune as before as he exited the house.

She kept trying to ram the door down but it was no use. She quickly looked around, finding a window in the room that she could escape from. Li Li jumped up onto a table in the bathroom and hoisted herself up to the window. She raised the window up and started to climb out.

Once she was through the window, it was a steep jump to get the ground. As she was still holding onto the window, about ready to let go so she could fall she heard laughing coming from behind her.

When she turned her head she saw Foxpaw, folding his arms as he watched her. She gasped and was immediately embarrassed as she was dangling in front of him, completely naked.

"Cute butt." Said, Foxpaw mocking her sarcastically with a chuckle as he saw her butt.

She quickly let go of the window and dropped down, but much to her dismay, Foxpaw had moved the pig's trough right below the window. When Li Li landed, she fell straight into a pull of disgusting pig slop and stagnant water.

When she popped out of the water she quickly covered herself and jumped out of the trough and started to run. She kept her hands behind her, trying to cover herself from being seen as Foxpaw began whistling the merry tune again.

Once she was inside the house she slammed the door shut and locked it. Li Li was furious. Using all of her might she managed to move the table out of the way from the bathroom door and went in to take another shower.

During her shower she grumbled and growled to herself, getting more and more annoyed. After washing all the disgusting slop and pig food out of her hair and body, she turned the water off again and stormed into her room to get dressed.

About an hour later, Li Li was fully dressed again. She had on a fresh pair of clothes as well as some clean socks and shoes. She wasn't about to give up yet. She had another plan coming to mind.

She peeked out of her window to see Foxpaw doing chores around his house before his dad got home. She noticed he was right near the chicken coop, down on his knees as he was feeding the chickens.

Li Li saw her chance and grinned. She went into her own chicken coop and picked up a few rotten eggs and dropped them into her satchel. Once she was done she quickly snuck into his front yard. His back was up against the chicken coop as he was expecting Li Li to retaliate and wanted to keep his guard up.

Li Li found a way around that. She took the back entrance to his chicken coop and quietly snuck in. Once she was inside she found a small little window that looked big enough for her to crawl through. On the other end of the window was Foxpaw, completely unaware. This was her chance, and she planned to splatter some rotten eggs on his head.

Being as quiet as possible Li Li tried to squeeze through the hole. She managed to get her head shoulders and arms through, but she couldn't get her hips through. She was stuck and started to squirm. Half of her body was through the hole but the other half was stuck, still inside of the chicken coop. She inadvertently let out a mumble as she tried to free herself.

When Foxpaw heard the noise he quickly turned around and backed up. He was caught off guard but to his fortune, he saw that Li Li was stuck, halfway through a small window on the chicken coop.

He folded his arms and smiled. "Well this is just perfect. The Universe is throwing me a bone..." He said as he couldn't believe his luck.

Li Li stopped squirming and sighed, letting her arms dangle back and forth below her as she tried to reason with him. "Help me out of here, now!" She demanded, still furious that she got herself into this situation.

Foxpaw. "Nuh uh." He said walking back to house with a grin on his face.

"Where are you going!" Li Li demanded. "Get back here!" she yelled.

A few minutes later Li Li looked up to see Foxpaw carrying a bucket of red paint and some brushes. He whistled to himself with the same familiar tune. She watched him go all the way around the coop and enter through the back door so he could get to her.

Already Li Li grew irritated as she knew he was planning something. After a few more second she felt something grab onto her shoe and started to pull it off.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Li Li as she felt him pull of her left shoe. He then pulled off her right shoe as well. He then quickly pulled both of her socks off. Foxpaw casually continued whistling as he dipped his brush in the red paint.

It wasn't long before Li Li felt something brushing the bottom of her feet. She raised her head again. "What are you doing!" She yelled again.

Inside the chicken coop Foxpaw was using his brush to cover her feet in paint. He continued whistling as he dipped his brush back in the bucket again and started brushing back and forth, getting paint on the bottom of her right foot after finishing her left. "Let's see how you explain getting footprints all over my dad's new chicken coop. You're going to be in a whole lotta trouble." He said confidently.

Li Li couldn't do anything. Squirming and wiggling didn't help. He sighed and went limp with a scowl on her face as she felt the paintbrush moving up and down her foot. Once he was finished he put the brush back in the bucket and stood up.

Using his boot, he kicked the small window until it broke, allowing Li Li to escape. He then exited the coop and went back into his house to return the paint, whistling as he did so.

Li Li stood up inside of the chicken coop and looked down, seeing the footprints already made on the wooden floor. She knew she would be in a lot of a trouble. She carefully stepped forward, trying to leave as little paint as possible.

She carefully walked out of the coop and started to go back home. On the ground she could see red paint left behind by her painted feet, staining his chicken coop. Once she got to her house she shuttered at the thought of what her Uncle Chen would do if he come home and found red paint on the floors, but she had no choice.

Li Li walked into her house, leaving tiny red footprints all along the way. Once she was in the kitchen she took a rag and soaked it in wet water before sitting down on the ground and scrubbing her feet.

Foxpaw poked in front her front door and looked to see her in the kitchen. "Don't forget to scrub between the toes." he said sarcastically mocking her before leaving to go back to his chores.

Li Li growled, glowing with fury once again as she roughly scrubbed the paint off the bottom of her feet.

About thirty minutes later Li Li had another idea. She grabbed the hose from her front yard and charged into Foxpaw's yard, charging and yelling.

Foxpaw looked up to see her chasing him with a hose. He quickly pressed his back up against the shed, protecting himself. Once he saw that she was chasing him he grinned and began running around in circles around the shed.

Li Li followed him trying to spray him with water. She did many circles around the shed until the hose wouldn't stretch any more. She tugged and tugged on the hose but it wouldn't budge. She quickly let go and began to run around the farm to catch him but he disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Said Li Li, sneaking around.

Li Li stalked around the front yard, checking corners to see where he was hiding. She hid behind the chicken coop and looked around the corner, checking to see if he had fled back into the house.

"Right behind you..." Said Foxpaw with a chuckle. In his hand was a hose of his own.

Before Li Li could even turn around he unleashed the full stream of the house spraying her until she fell over onto her back. Li Li quickly covered her face and started squirming on the ground, trying to shield herself from the stream of water, constantly yelling "Stop stop stop!" as she did so.

After about a minute of spraying her down, Foxpaw finally stopped. She was completely saturated from head to toe. He motioned for her to get up, threatening to spray her once again.

Li Li reluctantly stood back up and sighed.

"Now turn around." Foxpaw said with a grin, watching her comply as she tried to avoid getting hosed again. Once she was turned around, he reached into her pants and grabbed the back of her underwear. Using all of his might he pulled up, giving Li Li a massive wedgie.

Li Li gasped and clenched her teeth, eyes, and toes, as she writhed in discomfort. Foxpaw pulled up on her underwear so hard that he actually lifted her off of her feet and into the air for a moment before letting her back down.

"Now scurry on home..." He said arrogantly with a smile as he began twirling the hose around in circles while whistling the same annoying tune as before.

Li Li couldn't do anything but waddle back to the house like a penguin. Not only was she soaked but she also had just received the worst wedgie of her life. It would take a minute or two to get her underwear unstuck from her behind.

Once Li Li was home she closed the door and hung her head in disappointment as she considered giving up. It took her another thirty minutes to shower and get cleaned up and once she was all finished up, she didn't bother putting on any outdoor clothing. She slipped on her comfortable silky housepants and shirt as well as some pink socks. She didn't bother doing her hair either, and simply let her long wet hair flow down to her shoulders instead of the usual pony tail she had.

She then went into the kitchen and decided to start scrubbing the floors to clean the red footprints she had left earlier. Her goal was to finish cleaning the floors before her Uncle Chen got home.

After finishing the hard chore of scrubbing the floors, Li Li poured herself some hot tea and plopped down on the couch in her living room. She propped her feet up on the pillow at the end of the couch and opened up a book to start reading.

It wasn't long before her Uncle Chen came home from the grocery in a happy peppy mood as always.

"Li Li I'm home!" Announced Chen in a sing-songy voice as he popped into the living room to see her.

When he saw her wearing her house clothes and her wet hair flowing down on her shoulders he knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?" He asked setting down his groceries to sit down in the chair across from her.

"I suck at revenge, thats whats wrong." Said Li Li, snapping as she slapped her book down on her lap.

Chen shrugged. "What do you need revenge for?" He asked.

Li Li pointed to the window towards her neighbors house. "Its Foxpaw! He's been bullying and pranking me non-stop and I've been trying to get back at him all day! No matter what I do, he's always one step ahead of me and manages to counter-prank me before I can do anything to him!" She exclaimed.

Chen started laughing to himself a bit, finding the situation funny.

"What's so funny?" She asked, getting annoyed again.

"Just you kids. I remember when I used to be into pranking." He said with a chuckle. "Maybe I can help you out." Said Chen.

"How?" Li Li asked.

"You're not going to be able to out-prank Foxpaw. He's a trickster...a jokester, a Grade-A prankster. You're not going to beat him in an all-out war, but I know his weakness. He has the same fear all young boys have." Said Chen.

"What is it?" She said, interested.

"Cooties." Said Chen with a chuckle. "They don't like girls touching or getting near them. Why not try using a bit of that girl-like charm?" He suggested, leaving her to figure out the details as he went to go unpack the groceries.

Li Li looked down to her lap, thinking about what her Uncle Chen said. She started to smirk to herself. She jumped down from the couch and slipped her pink socks into some shoes before slipping on a robe and walking outside to pay her neighbor a visit.

Foxpaw was in his house, cleaning his room before his dad got home. He was still whistling that same annoying tune over and over again. As he was making his bed his ear perked and he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Li Li standing at the entrance to his bedroom in her robe and house clothes.

He chuckled and walked up to her until they were a few feet away from each other. "Looks like you just got out of the shower, AGAIN. What is that now? Three showers today?" He said leaning up against the side of the wall as he looked at her.

"You're never going to beat me, Li Li, I'm better than you, I'm always one step-" Before he could finish his sentence, Li Li grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. She kept pulling on his collar, forcing him into the kiss for a few more moments.

As they were locked in a kiss, Foxpaw crossed his legs in an "X" shape as he was overwhelmed with embarrassment, nervousness, and shock. He couldn't help himself. Back behind him, a large lump started to form at the bottom of his pants that kept growing larger and larger the longer Li Li kissed him.

Once Li Li pulled away from the kiss, she could see his cheeks were flushed a bright red with embarrassment. She tilted her head to the side, looking behind him to see a gigantic lump in the bottom of his pants that was bulging out behind him. It was very very noticeable.

Li Li giggled to herself. "Did you just do what I think you just did?" she said folding her arms as she looked up to him with a cocky grin as she awaited his answer.

She looked down to his waist to see a wet spot starting to form between his legs that kept getting bigger and bigger. Once he was finished there was a big wet stain on the front of his pants.

"That's what I thought." Said Li Li, rolling her eyes and chuckling. On her way out she patted him on the shoulder as he was still blushing red and stunned. "You got a mess to clean up, I'll get out of your hair." She said before walking out of his bedroom and into his yard to walk back to her house.

Once she was back in the house, she kicked off her shoes and plopped back up on the couch again, resting her pink socks on the pillow at the end of the couch.

When Chen saw she was back he poked his head out from the kitchen to look at her. "How did it go?" He asked.

Li Li picked up her book and got nice and comfortable on the couch as she took a sip of her hot tea. "Lets just say, he's going to need to get changed." She said, sipping on her tea one more time before going back to reading, the satisfied grin of victory still grew on her face.


End file.
